


The Dalton Boys

by guineamania



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, YouTubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:59:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before Never Been Kissed for an alternate first meeting!</p><p>The Dalton Boys are famous youtubers and Kurt was the biggest fan of their leader, Blaine Anderson. He never thought he would ever be able to meet the internet sensation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dalton Boys

Kurt’s main weakness was based around his love life. He always seemed to have a crush on completely unobtainable men. The worst of these was his now stepbrother the straight jock who was dating his best friend. Yeah, that was a low moment. But now it was just getting mysterious. The Dalton boys were famous youtubers and posted videos of their antics every Saturday night. They were based in Westerville Ohio and got their film by filming themselves messing about, doing nice things for people and playing ridiculous games. But Kurt’s favourite was Blaine. Blaine was one of the leaders of the Dalton boys and would do anything. 

“So hey guys. Um this week we decided to do something a little more serious. Today is the International Day against Homophobia, Transphobia and Biphobia. The issue of hate crimes is very close to my heart as a gay boy in a not very homosexual state. So we came up with an idea. We are organising a fundraiser to help children of all sexualities and genders come out and support them if their families won’t. We want you to donate on this page and everyone who donates will get a personal video from us thanking you for your help. If you donate $50 or more then you will get your own Dalton Boys blazer,” Blaine explained with a timid smile. “I want to thank you all in advance and beeg you to please support anyone you know who is out. God knows they need it,” the screen clicked to black and Kurt felt like he was dreaming. Blaine was gay. His dream guy was actually gay and lived in a town about half an hour drive away.

Kurt had watched Blaine do the most ridiculous things before they met. He had seen him canter a tiny pony through the school grounds being chased by teachers. He had seen him surprise a seven year old autistic girl at her birthday party dressed as Iron Man, the girl’s favourite avenger. He had seen him do ridiculous music numbers in the middle of the town and had watched him at his most exposed talking about his experiences as a gay child in Ohio. So when Puck and Finn dragged him to help threaten the competition at sectionals Kurt nearly fainted. How had it not occurred to him that the Dalton Boys would go to Dalton Academy? Blaine was the lead singer in the Warblers, their competition. “I see you’re a fan,” Blaine smiled nodding towards the Dalton Boys pin on Kurt’s backpack. Puck and Finn had disappeared leaving Kurt alone and blushing a deep crimson.   
“Um yeah, you guys are great. I was so surprised that we were going to be competing against you guys,” Kurt stammered. Blaine just laughed and it was the most beautiful sound Kurt ever heard.   
“Well good luck out there. I better go rescue Trent from your friends,” he laughed again. Puck and Finn were looming over one of the Warbler’s who looked like he would rather be anywhere but there. 

The Warbler’s and the New Directions came joint first and both progressed to regionals. For Kurt that was the best possible result. “Well done,” Blaine grinned, shaking Kurt’s hand once they had left the stage.  
“You were fantastic out there, your voice is beautiful,” Kurt blurted out and a red blush spread over his nose.   
“You are beautiful,” Blaine whispered so quietly Kurt could easily have imagined it. “Kurt, would you like to go for coffee sometime?” Blaine asked, swelling out his chest to feign confidence.  
“Yeah, that would be great,” Kurt beamed.   
“Thursday at Lima Bean at about four?”  
“That’s good for me.”  
“So it’s a date.” 

That was easily the best day of Kurt’s life so far. The best day of his life ever would be the day he married the Dalton Boy.


End file.
